Porque sí
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: —Como no significa nada —comienza Dave —, quiere decir que… —John, expectante, le mira de forma curiosa —podemos besarnos porque sí cuando se nos dé la gana —John siente su corazón dar un gran vuelco —, ¿no? —DaveJohn :DD fluff.. I guess?and a little bite of drama


**Porque sí**

Era la enésima vez que se remolineaba bajo las mantas que ya ni siquiera se encontraban todas del mismo sentido. Estaban chuecas y enredabas, si jalaba para un lado, otro se descobijaba. Y daba una vuelta y otra más. Estaba claro que no podía pegar ni un ojo. Hacía no mucho rato —aunque casa segundo le parecía eterno —, se había despertado; sudoroso y agitado, con una erección. Había tenido un sueño húmedo, un sueño húmedo con su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo que justo ahora seguro estaba durmiendo, así, cerca de un metro a su lado, en su cama. Porque yacía en nada más ni menos que la habitación de éste. Todo estaba oscuro, y sepulcralmente silencioso. Tanto, que podía escuchar al otro respirar, su pareja y calmada respiración. Dios, hasta su forma de respirar era tan perfecta… vale, estaba jodido.

Ni siquiera es que fuera gay ni mucho menos, lo contrario, era cien porciento heterosexual, hecho indiscutible, ¿les queda claro? Sin embargo, desde hacía algún tiempo había aceptado que el Strider fuera su única excepción. Estaba taan enamorado de él como toda la bola de féminas hormonales que fantaseaban con ser notadas por él algún día. Sí, Dave Strider era muy popular. Tremendamente popular. No había nadie en el colegio que no conociera su nombre. Era popular en internet incluso. Muchas veces algunas muchachas se las arreglaban para obtener su nombre en Pesterchum, creyendo las ilusas que tal vez les permitiría hablar con él… por supuesto que no. A Dave sólo le fastidiaban esas locas acosadoras que lo seguían en sus páginas y redes sociales. Afortunadamente, John no tenía que estar haciendo circo maroma y teatro para obtener la atención del rubio. Eran mejores amigos, después de todo. Desde siempre, si trata de recordar. Se conocían porque el hermano mayor de Dave es gay y salía con su hermano. Triste historia, esa. Cortaron, dejando destrozado al Strider mayor. Según Egbert sabía, no había salido con nadie desde entonces.

Pero Dave no era ni remotamente homosexual, era incluso más hetero que el mismo John —lo cual ya nos ha dejado en claro que no es mucho, aunque se empeñe en negarlo —, más o menos un… ¿101%? Aunque nunca parecía tener un apego sentimental, seguro el muchacho ya se había tirado a más mujeres y jovencitas de las que el de ojos azules se tiraría alguna vez en su vida. Lo cual, en vez de incomodarle, le parecía de lo más sexy. Le molestaría en caso de que algún día llegara a enamorarse de una linda chica y diera la vida por ella. Eso sería fatal. Pero sabía que era inevitable. Algún día su amigo dejaría de juguetear y caería rendido en serio ante una muchacha de increíble belleza y precioso corazón, entonces tendría que aguantarse las lágrimas en la boda y las ganas de gritar "¡Yo me opongo, siempre te he amado, Dave", interrumpiendo la ceremonia. Y se distanciarían porque él estaría demasiado ocupado cuidando de sus hijos rubios tan guapos y perfectos como él, y terminaría soltero para toda la vida viviendo en la casa de su hermana Jade. A menos que fuera con Jade con quien se casara. Bien sabía que su hermana estaba tan perdidamente enamorada del Strider como él... ¡Oh eso sería peor! ¡Porque a ella no podría maldecirla ni odiarla en secreto! ¡Sólo llorar en silencio porque los ama a ambos y les desea la felicidad, aunque sea a costa de la propia!

Negó con la cabeza. No, no. Pensar en cosas depresivas tan absurdas era lo más tonto que podía hacer en esa situación. Mejor debería pararse a acomodar las sábanas que se encontraban hechas un reverendo desastre, sin pies ni cabeza. Sí, eso es lo que hará. Se levante del colchón inflable, y busca los extremos de las cobijas.

Pero en vez de eso, voltea hacia la cama, donde Dave se encontraba. No podría decir si está teniendo un sueño alegre, o tal vez una pesadilla. Su expresión tiene la tendencia de mantenerse tranquila y estoica de forma casi permanente, con casuales sonrisas arrogantes y cejas alzadas expresando sarcasmo y cinismo. Y además, cuando él se queda en su casa, duerme con las gafas de sol puestas. Menuda obsesión enfermiza es esa. A Dave no le gustan sus ojos. John sólo los ha visto un par de veces, hace cerca de dos años, uno y medio quizá, había sido la última. Tiene los ojos más maravillosos que jamás podrá ver. Sus irises rojo intenso alcanzan los tonos más intensos del escarlata y el carmesí, dependiendo de la luz; con un fulgor único que seguro resplandece hasta en la oscuridad. Parecen los enigmáticos ojos de un demonio, ardiendo con las llamas del infierno. Pero Dave, realmente los odia. Así que se empeña en ocultarlos a todas. Nunca entenderá por qué, si son tan bonitos. Aunque sí, sean de los ojos más raros que puedan haber y probablemente no faltaría el imbécil que le llame "fenómeno".

Suelta un pequeño suspiro y avanza con un par de pasos hasta llegar a la cama del más alto. Tan sólo se sienta en una esquina y se dedica a observarle con detenimiento. Vuelve a suspirar. Era tan guapo…

* * *

Da una última vuelta en la cama. Queda bocarriba, y no hay nada más que mirar aparte del techo. El aburrido y blanco techo. No puede dormir, ni siquiera sabe por qué. Simplemente carece de sueño. Como no hay nada que hacer, su cabeza comienza a maquinar automáticamente los versos para algún nuevo alucinante y súper irónico rap de lo más cool. Una cosa por otra; aún si Morfeo es un hijo de puta cínico que se burla de él negándose a visitarlo, su mente se encontraba ahora de lo más aguda y las palabras fluían con total naturalidad. Se abstiene de tararear algún ritmo, o murmurar, porque sabe que ahora, justo al lado suyo, sobre un colchón inflable en el suelo se encuentra su mejor amigo. Siempre cae rendido tan pronto. Es así desde que recuerda. Nunca aguantaba las desveladas, ni siquiera en navidad. Reiteradas ocasiones se quejaba de los ruidos que hacía el rubio en la madrugada cuando él trataba de dormir. Qué aburrido, eso de hacer pijamada con un niño que no aguanta más de las 11 de la noche, si acaso las 12. Lo peor era que al día siguiente, muy temprano, el de ojos azules era el primero en levantarse. Y era entonces un adormecido Dave el que se quejaba de la osadía del más bajo al abrir las persianas y dejar entrar la molesta luz del sol. Ah, y es así como sin darse cuenta ahora piensa en estrofas enteras sobre reclamos a la interrupción de su sueño mañanero. Pero entonces se da cuenta de que el otro chico no está en realidad dormido.

John Había empezado sentándose en la esquina de la cama, y luego había gateado hasta su altura. Quedando muy cerca ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo Egbert casi encima de él? Dios sabrá. No dice nada. Nada de nada, se mantiene en total silencio, estoico e indiferente ¿Qué? ¿¡Ahora sí estaba encima de él!? ¿¡Pero qué carajos!?. Estaba a punto de dejar de fingir que dormía para preguntarle por qué coño estaba invadiendo su espacio personal; no obstante, creyó que lo más prudente sería callar y averiguar qué tramaba ese enano, porque ahora, acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al propio. Diablos, Egbert, ¿acaso quieres que le dé un infarto?, ¿o peor, que las hormonas adolescentes decidan hacer de las suyas y provocarle un endurecimiento no deseado? Peligrosa rodilla a punto de chocar contra su entrepierna. En serio, ¿Qué rayos era lo que le estaba cruzando por la cabeza a su muy adorable y torpe mejor amigo? Oh, claro. Lo que por supuesto no se le iba a ocurrir jamás era que tal vez sea el delirio del rubio y esté provocando a su pobre corazón latir desenfrenado con profunda desesperación. Por si tenerlo prácticamente sobre sí no era suficiente, el condenado hijo de puta había decidido besarlo.

Sí, besarlo. ¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué? ¿¡Besarlo!? ¡Oh, Jesús, se iba a desmayar! No, obvio no. No era tan nena. Ok, analicemos los hechos de forma fría y racional. John Egbert, su mejor amigo —que en fantasías partía en dos contra la pared —, en medio de la noche, se había subido a su cama, y lo había besado. De una forma muy tonta, cabe añadir. Tan sólo un leve contacto boca a boca y nada más. Seguro estaba muy asustado de despertarlo si iba más allá. Y si le daba más vueltas al asunto, era ese el primer beso del de cabellos oscuros. Sí, un muchacho de 17 años que sólo ha besado a su mejor amigo mientras se suponía que éste dormía. Pero qué patético… ¿qué importaba? aún con todo lo patético que era, lo quería muchísimo. Digamos que él era demasiado cool para el mundo y necesitaba a alguien no cool que regulara su nivel de irónica y delirante genialidad, y a su vez, le compartía un poco de su magnificencia al de ojos azules.

Antes de terminar su análisis lógico, el otro, al notar que no recibía respuesta, y asumiendo que el rubio estaba profundamente dormido, volvió a besarle. Esta vez, por lo menos movió sus labios. Sintió su corazón dar un brinco. No lo había hecho una, sino dos veces, ¿acaso el otro muchacho lo anhelaba tanto como Dave a él? Pero por Dios, John, ¿qué forma de besar es esa? Tan… fastidiosamente casta e inocente. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Sentía que las sábanas le asfixiaban con su calor y una sensación extraña le agitaba las entrañas.

Al diablo. Se levantó, tomó a Egbert por las muñecas con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería haber usado, porque el chico hizo una mueca, y lo tumbó debajo de sí.

El de cabello negro no dijo nada, pero le miró asustado, asustado de qué podría decirle su mejor amigo sobre lo que había hecho. Pero en vez de burlarse, enojarse, o cualquier otra reacción negativa, que era lo que esperaba, le besó. Sin embargo su beso no se comparaba ni en lo más mínimo con el de él. Dave sí sabía besar, vaya que sabía. Devoró con pasión la boca ajena convirtiendo el contacto en algo más húmedo, la lengua del rubio entró en su boca para enredarse con la propia. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Y se sentía tan bien. Su cuerpo entero se lo decía, se sentía de una forma tan maravillosa. Se separaba unos milímetros para morder su labio inferior y luego volvía a sellar sus bocas, sin darle tiempo de agarrar el aire suficiente. Y sólo podía corresponder torpemente sin seguirle los movimientos del todo, disfrutando lo que probablemente sería el mejor recuerdo de su vida, en esa habitación que se conocía de memoria, con la persona que amaba sobre él, y besándole con tanta pasión que parecía que su vida dependiera de ello. O al menos así le parecía. Tal vez así besaba a todas, tal vez sabía justamente qué tácticas usar para derretir a una persona e invadir su mente como único pensamiento. No lo sabía, no podía entrar en la cabeza del de gafas, para darse cuenta, de que en ese instante, Strider también sentía que se moría, y que para él, tampoco existía ninguna otra cosa en el mundo durante ese momento, que no fuera el dueño de esos labios que besaba.

Más todo acabó cuando, el inexperto Egbert, sentía que de verdad se ahogaba, así que comenzó a empujar y golpear el pecho firme del más alto, hasta que éste lo soltó y se separó, arrastrando un hijo de saliva, que se cortó, resbalando por las comisuras de ambos. Pudo sentir sus labios algo hinchados, y jadeó como si hubiera corrido el maratón. Fue hasta ese momento que su cerebro volvió a carburar y se dio cuenta de que ese beso era demasiado como para fingir que no había sucedido. Abrió muy en grande los ojos y exclamó profundamente consternado:

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

¿Era en serio? ¡No me jodas! Suspira, vale, el niño era bastante lento para las cosas, y ciertamente, había sido un error. Ese beso nunca debió haber pasado. Ahora debería pagar las consecuencias de actuar imprudentemente de acuerdo a sus impulsos. ¿Pero cuándo más iba a poder tener semejante oportunidad así? ¡Prácticamente se le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata! Pero John estaba muy confundido, como para no… Dave siempre había sido muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos. John, por supuesto no. ¿Entonces por qué Dave nunca había notado que su amor era recíproco? Al Strider, no le gusta ver. Nunca le ha gustado mucho, le asusta lo que podría llegar a ver, así que, hay cosas que decide pasar por alto, o al menos eso decía la imitación barata de psiquiatra que era su darky hermana Rose.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —por su tono de voz, cualquiera podría creer que el acontecimiento no había provocado nada en su ser.

—Y-yo… y-yo… ¡No sé! —mintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Decir "hey, es porque soy tan idiota como las colegialas que persiguen tu trasero, y he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, así que, te besé porque probablemente tú te cases con mi hermana y sean muy felices y nunca jamás tenga la oportunidad de probar el deleitante sabor de tus labios perpetuamente fruncidos"? No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces fue sólo porque sí? —Dave alza una ceja. Quería respuestas y las quería ya. No podía soportar la ansiedad de no saber si acaso el otro podría tal vez aceptar sus locos y desbordantes sentimientos por él. Ya se había rendido con el más bajo hacía tiempo, por eso, sólo pasaba el rato con alguna que otra chica insignificante, y ahora, esto ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo era posible que ese enano provocara tanto en su persona?

—S-supongo…

—Ajá, supones…

—Bien, sí. Fue sólo porque sí, no hay ninguna otra razón, ¿vale? —si tan sólo pudiera saber que aquellas palabras habían provocado que el corazón del rubio se desmoronara y se cayera hasta su estómago… y si tan sólo Dave pudiera saber que al pronunciar eso él mismo John se sentía quebrándose por dentro. Éste último desvió la mirada. El de las gafas no supo identificar si fue de vergüenza o nerviosismo, también podría parecer de tristeza, pero decidió no considerar la posibilidad. Era simplemente absurda. Entonces, con ojos de perrito suplicantes, muy inseguro, le preguntó: —¿Y tú, por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque sí. Porque me dio la puta gana y ya —contestó seco. La decepción en el rostro del chico con dientes de conejo fue demasiado notoria como para ignorarla. Y el de cabellos rubios se sintió tremendamente culpable. Tal vez… había sido un poquito cruel.

—Jeje… ambos nos besamos por que sí, qué tonto… —fue el patético intento de Egbert por escapar del silencio tremendamente incómodo.

—Como no significa nada —comienza Dave —, quiere decir que… —John, expectante, le mira de forma curiosa —podemos besarnos porque sí cuando se nos dé la gana —John siente su corazón dar un gran vuelco —, ¿no? —con los ojos brillando, sin poderse creer lo que su mejor amigo le propone, sólo afirma con la cabeza. Strider sonríe de lado —cuando queramos… —pronuncia suave y seductoramente, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro contrario —donde queramos… — sube a susurrar a su oído. John se estremece —como queramos… —baja de nuevo hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus narices chocan —. Sin compromisos

—P-pero que quede claro que no de forma homosexual —Dave asiente; entre la oscuridad y sus alientos chocando, todo el ambiente se vuelve sensual y sella finalmente el contacto labio a labio, como si fuera la firma del contrato.

* * *

Así fue. Casi nunca era John el que tomaba la iniciativa, pero los besuqueos eran demasiado cotidianos. Cuando antes veían las películas malas que le gustan al más bajo, ahora lo único que hacían era besarse. Entre clases, en los lockers, en los vestidores, cuando el salón se quedaba vació, cuando se quedaba a dormir en la casa de Dave, se besaban hasta hartarse, entonces, se iba a su colchón inflable y se dormía. Strider siempre pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría que se quedara en su cama, para poderlo abrazar toda la noche. Para Egbert era horrible, todo era horrible. Sentía que no podía más con aquello. No era lo que quería… no así, no así. No era nada parecido a lo que le gustaba imaginar. No era dulce, era ácido, corrosivo; sin embargo era tan adictivo. Y reparó en el hecho de que se había convertido en otra de las perras idiotas de Dave. Eternamente enamorada, pero él sólo lo usaba, seguro. No había amor ahí, no podía haber. Era caer demasiado bajo. No quería seguir con ello, más no podía negarse. Nunca podía negarse.

Strider sólo pensaba era lo más parecido que podría tener alguna vez a ser correspondido por el otro. Lo que no soportaba era ver cómo a ese paso su amistad tan hermosa se iba al caño, lenta y paulatinamente. Se daba cuenta de que en algún momento todo estallaría y terminaría mal. Pero ya no podía más. Ya no podía seguir pensando en John cuando estaba con alguna chica, imaginar que era él quien gemía su nombre. Qué egoísta era; sin duda, una terrible persona.

* * *

Aquella tarde, estaba lloviendo, y no podían salir. Estaban solos en casa del pelinegro, hacía 20 minutos que la televisión estaba en stop, tras haberse acabado la película. Esa tarde, el rubio trató de ir más lejos. Trató de probar, hasta donde estaba dispuesto el otro a llegar. Comenzó bajando por su cuello, lamió y mordió. Egbert suspiraba, gemía y jadeaba. Luego deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa, y con sus dedos comenzó a explorar la suave piel contraria, que se erizaba con el más mínimo contacto sus yemas. No hubo queja alguna. Vuelve a besarle, y resbala su mano hasta más abajo, y la cuela por el pantalón del otro, bajando el sierre y desabrochando con presteza el botón, cuando apenas rozaron sus dedos la intimidad sobre la ropa interior, John le empujó lejos. Dave, tras las gafas le miró con profundo cariño, sintiendo una impotencia increíble, sintiendo haberse pasado.

—N-no… eso no… —pronuncia avergonzado.

—Lo siento —la disculpa es verdaderamente sincera. John desvía la mirada.

—Sólo besos… —su voz suena tierna. Pero la verdad, le había alejado, porque esta vez, verdaderamente no quiere más esto. La próxima vez, tal vez incluso se deje llevar, tal vez incluso se entregue por completo al otro, y sin embargo. No quería que fuera así. No de esa manera —¿Está bien?

—Está bien —le acaricia la mejilla y le vuelve a basar, pero antes de profundizar el beso, con una expresión muy afligida, el menos desvía la mirada y corta el contacto. Dave le mira extrañado —¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… —se muerde el labio. Cierra los ojos, aspira hondo, armándose de valor —No quiero hacer más esto…

—¿Qué? —Dave alza una ceja —¿Besar a otro chico? —hay cierto cinismo en su tono de voz, sonríe de lado, con arrogancia. Como defensa, para ocultar, que le dolía —. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien empezó —pronuncia con un deje prácticamente imperceptible de rencor.

—No… no es eso… —John no haya las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Entonces?

—Y-yo… n-no quiero besarme con alguien que no me ama… —casi sentía que las palabras no iban a salir, pero salen. Dave siente el corazón irse hasta el estómago

—¿Qué? —ahora es el turno de Strider para confundirse. ¿Acaso era posible que…? —¿Quieres que te ame? —Pronuncia como si hubiera escuchado el disparate más absurdo existente.

—¡Es por esto! —exclama frustrado —¿Te oíste? ¡Lo dijiste como si fuera una locura! —Ahora sí el otro no entiende nada.

—John, tío —le mira como si estuviera viendo un fenómeno de circo, o al menos así le parecía al pelinegro —… en serio, ¿qué?

—¡Daaaaaaaave! —chilla infantilmente por la desesperación, joder, se veía tan adorable así

—Nada de "Daaave" —dice cortante, arremedando al más bajo —¿Debo interpretar esto como que estás enamorado de mí? —cuestiona esperanzado, y a la vez, asustado de sonar demasiado arrogante.

—¡Nooo! —miente. ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando estaba con la espalda contra la pared?

—Hey, lastimas mis sentimientos —dice de forma juguetona, con sarcasmo, y de todos modos era algo cierto.

—¡No bromees! —reclama el otro, indignado. Le abría sus sentimientos y él se burlaba…

—Mmm…. No estaba bromeando, Egbert

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Nada —responde indiferente —. No es realmente importante —pronuncia con sencillez —. Déjame ver si entiendo —comienza —: ya no quieres besarme porque quieres hacerlo con alguien que te ame de verdad, y, además, una persona que tú ames —tuvo ganas de gritar "¡Te amo, John! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Por favor, sólo date cuenta!". Inconsciente de aquel pensamiento, John sólo asiente con la cabeza.

—Eso es mierda, Egbert —suelta juiciosamente.

—Ah, sí, ¿crees que mis sentimientos son mierda? —está ofendido. ¿Realmente era tan ridículo y cursi como le sonaba al otro? ¿No querer besar a la persona que ama sólo porque ésta no le corresponde? —¡Vete al diablo, Dave!

—Ugh —frunce el ceño. John puede notar que, por alguna razón, está bastante molesto. No se le puede ocurrir algo que el otro fuera a decir —… ¿quieres saber algo, Egbert? —su voz suena fastidiada —¡Te amo! —dice casi gritando. John, ni siquiera es capaz de procesar las palabras, es más, siente como que su corazón se detuvo, su respiración también, y su cerebro ha dejado de funcionar —. Pero tú no me amas, seguro —pronuncia con ironía y melancolía —Así que, ¿adivina qué? —el coraje comienza a hacerse notorio —Yo tampoco quiero besar a alguien que no me ama.

_Cerebro procesando, cargando, cargando, cargando, error, error, err… error reparado._

—Espera… —exclama Egbert incrédulo —¿¡QUÉ!? —grita y el Strider siente que lo va a dejar sordo —¡¿TÚ ME AMAS?! —no puede caber en su asombro, ni en su alegría, es demasiado irreal, podría morir ahí de felicidad. O tal vez ya había muerto y ese era el cielo… o tal vez sólo se trataba de un sueño.

—Tsk… —se queja el rubio —No hagas un drama, no es la gran cosa.

—¡Pero, pero! —ni siquiera se le ocurre algo coherente que decir. Tal vez debería decir antes de que las cosas se compliquen "Oh mi Dios, Dave, yo también te amo", pero, su cerebro volvía a marcar "error".

—Sin peros —habla como si realmente se creyera que no era nada.

—¡PERO SÍ ES LA GRAN COSA, DAVE! —exclama, con la emoción desbordándosele.

—No, no lo es —chasquea la lengua —. Sólo soy un idiota que ha estado enamorado de su mejor amigo desde hace años, y nunca dijo nada, porque su amor no es correspondido —John sintió que su corazón se le iba al estómago y regreso y volvía a repetirse eso; era tanto, todo se le desbordaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar, por una parte se moría de felicidad, y en otra, sentía el dolor oculto en las palabras de su amigo, y sentía que se le iba a partir el corazón. ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan estúpidos? —Sólo… —baja la cabeza —continuemos nuestras vidas como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

—¡Pero! —no, por supuesto que no se iba a quedar así

—NO digas nada —enfatiza la negación.

—¡PERO YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, DAVE! —Y cuando lo soltó, pudo sentir cómo su alma descansaba.

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que tú sólo hacías esas cosas porque… porque sí… —desvía la mirada, sintiéndose un tonto por haberse hecho tantos dramas mentales —. Digo…¿no haces eso con chicas en las que no estás interesado?

—Jesús… —aunque no se haya podido ver por las gafas oscuras, Dave acabada de girar los ojos. Y por su tono de voz, John lo supo.

—¿¡Queeeé!? —cuestionó quejumbroso, para terminar haciendo un puchero. Dios, lo iba a matar de ternura.

—Dame un respiro, Egbert —soltó un suspiro pesado —. ¿En serio pensaste que yo te besaba como beso a las otras chicas que no me importan? —como muestra de exasperación, se llevó las manos a la cara y desde las mejillas subió hasta levantarse el largo flequillo rubio —¡Por favor! —volvió a girar los ojos —. Pensé que sabías que eres muy importante para mí… —murmuró, hablando mucho más suave y cariñoso —como amigos… —John se moría de ganas por escuchar "como novios" —como lo que tú quieras… —aunque eso también funcionaba —¡Dios! ¡Soy jodidamente gay por ti! —y eso sonaba mucho más lindo aún. ¡De todos modos no tenía derecho a hablarle como si el que hubiera metido la pata era él!

—¡Pero yo no sabía! —llenó los mofletes de aire e hizo un puchero. A Dave seguro que le daba diabetes —¿Cómo esperas que no me sienta lastimado si tú pretendes que no tienes ese tipo de sentimientos por mí? —reclamó —. Si estás enamorado de mí, deberías saber cómo se siente cuando estás besando al amor de tu vida, y de todos modos, él no te ama, no en esa forma…

—Sí. Sé cómo se siente —"aww, ¡acaba de afirmar que soy "el amor de su vida"", fue lo que se le cruzó por la mente al más bajo —. Pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora: ¡Te amo!, —el corazón de Egbert volvió a sufrir estragos —Así que, ¿podemos continuar besándonos?

—Podemos tener sexo…

Mierda

—¿Qué?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¡Nada! —mierda —¡Olvídalo!

Mierda

—No. No lo haré.

Mierda.


End file.
